Rich Doesn't Cut It
by Emma di Angelo
Summary: Gilbert is an Omega born into a wealthy family. But just because he's an Omega doesn't mean he behaves like one. Forced to marry Ludwig Beilschmidt, he swears to make the Alpha's life a living hell regardless of his status. Or at least try to make Ludwig's life a living hell. Maybe forcing these two into marriage wasn't the best idea in the world? Germancest. OmegaVerse.


Emma: Oh Gods. I did it. I posted it. My first Germancest fanfic and it's gonna be an Omega!Verse one. I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors or anything of that nature. This was one of those plot bunnies that just wouldn't stop. So here it is in all it's glory!  
Prussia: I'M FILTHY STINKING RICH AS I DAMN SHOULD BE! THE AWESOME ME IS WEARING THE BEST OF THE BEST! Wait. I'm in a dress.. I'M STILL RICH SO WHO CARES!  
Germany: *Clears throat* Prussia. You hate me in this one.  
Prussia: *Busy bragging about being rich*  
Germany: *Sighs* Emma does not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

OoOoOoOo

Gilbert Hohenzollern had to be the most OBNOXIOUS, LOUD, and CUNNING Omega ever known on God's green earth. Most Omega's held the image of gentle and silent, timid even. But not Gilbert, no, this Omega was the opposite when it came to behavior.

The Albino enjoyed partying, hanging out with other Alpha's rather than Omega's, NEVER stayed home for more than an hour, and almost always had something sassy to say. He had always made front news of any fashion magazine, always beating out any celebrity Omega when it came down to who wore it beat. And he almost always found ways to get into trouble for disagreeing with the way things are run.

In fact, tonight was one of those nights of disagreement. Gilbert had just returned to his lavish German architect themed mansion when he received news of something world crashing. A night of well spent partying with his Alpha friends Francis and Antonio left the Prussian on a gleeful high.

Until he walked past the living room of his own home. He hadn't even dropped his brand new red Louboutin stilettos by the stair case when he heard his father clear his throat and turn on the living room light. In all his glory sat his father Fritz. The man had a gentle but stern look to his face. His eyes were kind but spoke of an unrelenting story of hard work. Fritz sat on the beautiful cherry colored leather seat and stared at Gilbert with eyes that said it all.

Not only was Gilbert in trouble but there was news to be told as well. Fritz stood and adjusted his dark blue robs and walked over to his petite son. Gilbert's heart sank as he realized that he was in deep trouble. But rather than slipping to the floor and crying, Gilbert smiled and twirled the hem of his black form fitting dress. "Hi dad! What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Fritz responded smoothly. His cool silver blue eyes narrowed themselves, observing Gilbert to the smallest detail. Gilbert shuffled from left to right foot and sighed. "Okay okay. I lost track of time at the club I'm sorry. Francis and Antonio dropped me off when we finally got out. Better?" The Prussian snapped.

Fritz took in a deep breath and sighed, rubbing his temples lightly. The father had clearly done this charade more than once. "No Gilbert that doesn't make it 'better.' Gilbert. We need to talk. I'm worried that you'll get yourself into something that you can't handle at such a young age." The man sounded as though he'd aged 50 some years.

He quietly walked back to his seat and sat down with a sigh. His head in his hands and the weight of the world on his shoulders, he didn't look at Gilbert. And this caused Gilbert distress. Rushing to him without missing a beat, Gilbert took a seat across from his father as he hid his worry.

"Dad what's wrong? I'm really confused. I just got home and you make it sound like I could be sold off at any second." Gilbert stated. The ruby eyed Omega gently bit his lower lip as he waited for his father to answer. Fritz scoffed lightly, a sad smile on his face. "Well judging how you are, this news will seem that way to you even though it was for the best."

Gilbert furrowed his perfectly plucked brows and stared his father down in confusion. Crossing his legs he waited for the explanation.

Fritz finally looked at his son and shook his head with a sigh. "Gilbert. I am truly sorry. I know you will hate me for this but I need to know that you'll be safe."

"Dad you're scaring me. Just tell me already." In Gilbert's voice worry was present. His ruby eyes spoke it loud and clear, he was afraid. Afraid that his father may have went bankrupt over night and they'd have to sell everything the family had worked so hard to earn. Or perhaps his mother was being held for ransom in some undisclosed location and they wanted a trade off of some sort.

"Gilbert. I am tired of constantly hearing about you partying with other Alpha's. You are 18, you are at the age were most Omega's have produced two children already. And if not produced children than at least married an Alpha!" Fritz stood and added emphasis with his hand motions. Gilbert felt his blood turning to ice. He knew where this conversation was headed to.

"Father please tell me you didn't." Gilbert hissed, standing to at least be able to meet the man on an even playing field. Fritz gave a frustrated huff and clenched his jaw, staring down at Gilbert. "Yes Gilbert. I did. I spoke with the Beilschmidt's and they agreed to an arranged marriage between you and their son Ludwig. You two will marry in four months time. I'm sorry Gilbert but this life of, of partying like some harlot Omega has to stop!"

Being dirt poor would have been better than this in Gilbert's eyes. Shoving his father lightly Gilbert glared, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. "I knew it! I knew you'd break your promise! You swore to me that I'd get to pick from a list YOU picked out, but regardless I got to pick! Now?! Now you just throw that promise away and send me off to marry a Beilschmidt!? Of all families the one I hate the most!?" Gilbert snarled, refusing to let his tears spill.

His father backed up and shook his head, waving an enraged index finger. "I warned you Gilbert! All I asked was that you lessen on the party scene with those troublemakers! That's all! I didn't ask you to stop seeing them or to stop having fun! I asked you to tone it down! And what do you do!? You go and throw parties every once a month! You visit a night club every night! Your mother and I never see you anymore!"

"And whose fault is that!? Mine for behaving how I please or yours for not putting a tighter hold on me!?" And with that Gilbert stormed up the stairs, ignoring his father's calls.

Throwing and slamming his bedroom door shut, Gilbert strode across his grand master bedroom and tossed himself on his kings sized bed. Finally he let his tears spill over as the realization slipped in. He was to be married to a man he detested. His beautiful family would be forced into joining the disgusting Beilschmidt family.

And there was nothing Gilbert could do about it. He was an Omega, treated like royalty but never as an equal. With a sigh and a wipe of the eyes Gilbert got up and went to wash off.

Stepping into the bathroom he turned the tub on and let the warm water till the porcelain tub. While it filled he gathered his PJ's and under ware as well as his cell phone. He needed to talk to someone, anyone. And he knew just the person.

Slipping out of his dress Gilbert climbed into the tub after shutting off the water. Sighing softly he rested his back against the tub and grabbed his phone, his pale fingers gliding over the surface of the touch screen. When the phone began to ring Gilbert set it to speakerphone and waited.

On the second ring Francis Bonnefoy answered with a smile. "Mon cher! I am surprised you are still awake, what did you need of me?"

"I needed someone to talk to. Fran..I. I've got a LOT of news for you." And with that Gilbert recounted the story to Francis. When he was done all he heard was silence and then a concerned Francis. "I am sorry to hear that. If it's anything, I am technically to be married as well. But, well, Arthur hasn't been the best to coordinate with."

Gilbert let out a soft laugh and sighed, running his fingers through his neat silver hair. "It's something. I just. Ugh. Of all people Fran! He choose, choose THIS family!" Another pause of silence and then Francis answered. "You never explained to me why you didn't like them mon cher. Care to explain?" Francis asked in a playful secretive tone. But Gilbert wasn't in the mood for play. He had a headache and he could feel his body's sore muscles crying out to move to bed.

"You can figure it out. Look I gotta go. I'm sure I'll have a wakeup call tomorrow from my father or mother regarding THEM. Night Francis. Don't drink too much wine or you'll grow too much body hair and be confused for Sasquatch!" Gilbert yelled into the phone before hanging up. He smiled at his little joke then exited the tub to dry off.

Millions of thoughts buzzed around his head as he went about his usual bedtime routine. By the time he was done it was almost two in the morning. With a loud sigh Gilbert crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if he could move in with a friend and hide. A stupid idea considering his father was a man of military access but still. It was a thought.

Yawning softly Gilbert drifted off to sleep, dreaming about his fiancé Ludwig. Wondering just what exactly this prick looked like. And if he was just like his family, a lying dirtbag. 

oOoOoOoO

Emma: Aaaand there you have it. Next chapter will go up when I remember to post and am not surrounded by writers block!  
Prussia: RICH I TELL YOU! RIIIICCHH!  
France: AS AM I! MON DIEU THIS IS AMAZING!  
Germany: *Sighs in frustration, shakes his head and leaves*  
Emma: While I go get Germany you guys should _**R&R**_! It'll make me write faster.~


End file.
